Oh, Doctor
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: Series of smutty/fluffy one shots about The Doctor and an OC companion! I take request too so don't be afraid to message me! The Doctor/OC 4th Doctor/OC 11th Doctor/OC 10th Doctor/OC 9th Doctor/OC 4th DoctorxOC 11th DoctorxOC 10th DoctorxOC 9th DoctorxOC Any Doctor you want!
1. Chapter 1

"How are you feeling, are you okay?" The Doctor asked me frantically and checks me over, waving his sonic in front of me before checking it and I can't help but laugh at his erratic behavior.

"Doctor, I'm fine, seems like I ran fast enough." I smile and he grabs me, pulling me into a hug, kissing my forehead before letting me go.

"Good, good, great!" he said going to the console and flipping switches and pulling levers and the TARDIS gave a jolt.

I was thrown against the console and held on as we traveled through time once again. I looked at him at the exact same time he looked at me and we both gave each other a smile excited about our next destination.

I had been traveling with the doctor for at least a year, it had to be a year, well you could never tell with the Doctor. All the time travel and such it could have been a year but if I were to go back home it would only have been 20 minutes.

Another jolt and the TARDIS landed, I looked at him expecting him to tell me where we were but only a sly smile graced his face and I grinned before running to open the door and slip out. I looked around in awe at what I saw, my hometown, Baltimore but it looked to be in the 1800's.

"I thought that maybe we could go speak with Edgar." The Doctor spoke suddenly behind me and I turned looking up at him.

"Edgar, Edgar Allen Poe? You didn't!"

"Did I?"

I smiled and gave him a quick hug as I hurried back into the TARDIS to dress appropriately for the point in time we were in. Even though I figured he brought us here to have fun I knew we were going to get into some type of shenanigans, we always did and I loved it.

* * *

"Thank you, Doctor, I really appreciate this." I said as we entered back into the TARDIS after our adventure that involved people being buried alive, how ironic, but I had fun meeting one of my favorite writers and being with The Doctor always made me happy.

"No need for thanks, Elizabeth!" He smiled looking down at me with his piercing, wise, green eyes and I reached up on my toes, raising my hand to gently touch his face and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the very corner of his lips. Oh, how I wanted to just move my lips slightly to the left to be on his but I was afraid of how he would react to it.

"I'm off to take a shower!" I said hurrying off to my room and the TARDIS hummed answering me, it seemed, and I laughed.

Once I was completely clean I returned to my room but was startled to see the Doctor in there sitting on my bed and I clutched the towel closer to me.

"Oh, hi Doc, what's going on?" I asked confused as to why he was in here.

He looked at me for a second before getting up silently and walking over to me slowly, talking as he went along.

"You know, Liz, I could normally contain myself but…you smell so sweet." He was a foot away from me and as he began getting closer I began backing up, this was out of character for him, I was a little afraid.

"You're arousal, darling, is intoxicating." He growled out and I took in a sharp breath. Oh, God, he smelt that, that's so embarrassing!

"No, don't be embarrassed sweetheart, I love it. I've been trying to ignore it but I just can't anymore so now I'm going to do something about it." My back hit the wall and he smiled as he was now only an inch away from me.

He closed the space between us and his hand came up suddenly ripping the towel from my body, leaving me bare and vulnerable. I tried to cover myself up by wrapping my arms over myself but he took them and pinned them against the wall.

"No, no I want to see all of your gorgeous body."

I was truly speechless, from what I had learned The Doctor was never like this with any of his other companions, maybe he was horny. Can time lords get horny, do they masturbate, does he have cock or is the way of mating where he's from different?

I mean, he is an alien and these are very important questions...that obviously don't need to be worried about now because the way he was looking at me was setting me on fire.

"May I kiss you, Liz?"

Was he seriously asking to kiss me when he just ripped my towel away and demanded I don't cover myself so he could see me?!

"Of course you can you silly alien!"

That was all the words he needed from me and his hands moved from my arms to my hips where he gripped me tight and his lips covered mine in a heated kiss. His tongue nudged my lips and I opened for him immediately moaning at the touch of his tongue against mine and all over my mouth, thank goodness I brushed my teeth just minutes before. He moved his mouth from mine and attacked my neck with kisses letting out a groan of his own as he began moving lower and lower biting in separate places. My neck, my breasts, my hip and then he was on his knees looking up at me as he moved one leg up and on his shoulder and then the other one.

The wall and he supporting me, he kissed my thigh and took a deep breath closing his eyes in what seemed to be pleasure.

"You smell absolutely fantastic." He said his voice dangerously low and before I knew it his lips and tongue were devouring my pussy having me clutch at the wall for some type of support.

"Oh, God...Doctor!" I called out as I came quickly shivering from the powerful orgasm I just had. He carefully helped me back onto my feet and made his way up my body with soft kisses until he pressed his lips to mine again.

"Mmm the female human body is magnificent."

"The women don't have the same structure where you're from?" I breathed trying to still slow my breathing to normal.

"Where I'm from the women don't have this." He touched my clit and I gasped still sensitive.

"Doctor, please, I need you so bad." I begged and my hand slid down to the front of his trousers to unbutton and unzip them. I slid my hand in and both of us gasped at the first touch of my hand against his cock. I began stroking him and his head laid on my shoulder as he groaned and his breathing sped up. I stroked him until he was fully hard and his hands replaced mine, stroking himself a few times before bringing one of my legs up and around him and lining himself up with my entrance.

He pushed in and we both gave loud moans as he buried himself in me, my walls stretching to accommodate his girth and when he was in to the hilt we slammed our lips together in a heated kiss before he began moving. His thrusts slow at first trying to find our rhythm but after that it was smooth as he pounded into me taking my breath away with every thrust. My back rubbed against the wall making it hot and my legs were like a vice around him, his mouth was on my neck, kissing and biting at the flesh until he found a particular spot right below my ear and bit down hard. I came again with a piercing scream and tears in my eyes from the pleasure I was feeling.

"Oh, fuck Liz!" he called as my walls gripped him tightly and with only a couple more thrusts he emptied himself deep in me. I shivered and panted trying to catch my breath and suddenly we collapsed on the floor of the room, me on top of him. He rubbed the skin on my back soothingly and kissed my temple.

"That was amazing, I've never heard you swear before, and it's kind of hot." I laughed

"Should I do it more?"

"Only when you're screwing me senseless." I smiled and he gave me a smirk before our lips pressed together.

* * *

**My excuse for this story: Hey, The Doctor needs to get some too!**

**Lmao hope you enjoyed!  
Next Chapter will be about Tom Baker/Fourth Doctor because I do love me some Four!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 - 10th Doctor - Feral Mating

_**So, I know I said the 4th Doctor would be the next one I wrote about but someone requested this on tumblr sooo many months ago and I decided to just go ahead and write it before writing the 4th. For those of you who asked, yes the last chapter was the 11th Doctor, this one is the 10th and the next will be the 4th. Thank you all for favoring, following and reviewing I appreciate it and also thanks to the person who told me my format was messed up!:)**_

* * *

It was just he and you now, you and the doctor, now that Martha was gone, now that Donna was gone. The last companion left but you were sure there would be more after you, you didn't want to think about that right now you wanted to be in this moment with the doctor. Speaking of him he was really quiet, eerily quiet which was rare, he was always moving around flicking switches or pulling levers and talking non-stop. He was actually sitting down, eyes unfocused seeming to be off in his own thoughts, you were really worried. You moved away from the console where you stood and walked cautiously over to him, he didn't seemed to pay attention to your approaching form until you touched his shoulder lightly.

"Doctor, are you okay, sweetie?" He looked up at you before grabbing your hand in his and bringing it up to his cheek seeming to nuzzle into it like a kitten and then kiss your palm, this was new The Doctor never showed this type of affection before, there were hugs, yes but you were one of his companions that had not received any type of kissing from him. You were attracted to him no doubt but you had enough sense to not try and push yourself onto him so things stayed pretty platonic between you two.

"I'm fine, would you like to go somewhere?" He asked getting up and returning to his normal hyper self as if nothing had just happened, you just sighed and hugged him for a few seconds before putting a smile on with that little chirp in your voice and you were off through time once again.

He was quiet again as you came from your recent adventure but this time he was staring at you with a thoughtful look on his face, brows furrowed, glasses in tact, you loved it when he wore those. You wondered what was going on in that brain of his, was he thinking about his home, was that why he was quiet, maybe he was sad?

"How would you like to learn how to drive the TARDIS?" His question startled you and your eyes followed him as he came around the console to stand just behind you. His arms came around you, his body in very close proximity with yours and he began pointing out switches and naming them. You could hardly pay attention though with him being so close to you, he smelled so good and his voice was the perfect kind of deep at that moment to send chills over you, you could feel his breath just lightly fanning over your neck. You moved slightly and your ass grazed against his crotch, you definitely didn't miss how hard he was and if that didn't give it away the low moan when you brushed against him definitely did.

His hands suddenly gripped your waist and turned you toward him, his eyes were a much darker brown than they usually were, his pupils blown and his skin just slightly flushed. A smirk crossed your face as you looked up at him, you two stood there for just a second more before your lips met, it was passionate and full of want, yours and his. He picked you up quickly and sat you on the console, some buttons made noises but if the Doctor wasn't worried about it then neither were you.

You unbuttoned his blue suit jacket and pushed it off his body letting it fall to the floor, you moaned into his mouth when he began rubbing you from outside your jeans at the same time you began to unbutton and unzip his trousers. He nimbly got your jeans off with your panties sliding down smoothly along with them and your ballet flats hitting the floor with them. He made quick work of your shirt and bra then attached his lips to your neck giving you a bite and moving down kissing, nibbling and sucking.

"Oh, Doctor!" You gasp as his fingers tease at your folds before sliding one in, you panted as he added a second while his thumb toyed with your clit. His gaze burned into you taking in your heaving chest and the flush of your skin, his tongue coming out and licking his lip. You were close to your end when he removed his fingers from you, you whimpered looking up at him as his fingers entered his mouth to taste you all the while staring at you. That was it, you needed him in you, now!

You pulled down his pants and stared in amazement at his cock, he was gorgeous and you had to find some time to give him a proper blowjob but for right now you wanted him to fill you. He got your queue and brought you closer to the edge of where you were sitting before positioning and slipping himself into you in one fluid movement. You wrapped your legs around him, gripping his shirt in your hands as he began moving, his thrusts were quick, and smooth. His grunts were so raw and feral as he fucked you as if it were his last day alive, somehow he continuously grazed over your clit and in not time you were trembling as your orgasm ripped through you, a scream escaping. Your walls contracted around him and he came right after you with a growl, emptying himself into you and riding out the orgasm then slowing to a stop.

Both of your breathing heavy and hearts racing, you held him close to you until you calmed down enough, when he looked at you you noticed his eyes turning back to that vibrant brown you loved so much at the feral look was gone from them.

"Is that why you were so quiet, Doctor, you needed to mate?" You joked and that signature grin lit up his face making you laugh, he slipped out of you making you gasp.

"Yeah, sorry about this, I tried to keep it bottled up but then you had to go and rub against me." He teased

"Oi, you were the one who was too close!" You giggled hitting his arm.

"I uh, I suppose we should get dressed huh?"

"Well, you can but I need to take a shower unless you want to join me." You got up carefully, picking up your stuff and hurried off.

"If you ever need some relief again just bend me over the console and take me, I won't mind!" You call to him with a giggle.


End file.
